1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of domestic pet animal care, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a commode assembly for the training and care of domestic pet animals.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Pet animals are nurtured, maintained and loved by countless millions of people in this country and abroad. Since society at large places an inestimable value on life, including that of animals, it is not surprising that domesticated pet animals often have the status of near family and receive care and keeping approaching that of humans.
A necessity that must be attended in the care of domesticated pet animals is that of toilet facilities where such pets are kept indoors for extended periods of time. To this end, numerous prior art patents have been directed toward the adaption or conversion of ordinary toilet facilities for the use of pet animals.
One approach is the permanent toilet structure taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,554, issued to Tumminaro. Another approach is the use of a device that attaches to a conventional household toilet, but must be removed for human use of the toilet. Devices of this type are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,430 issued to DeBardeleben; U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,544 issued to Hammond; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,321 issued to Cohen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,744 issued to McGee; U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,457 issued to Houston; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,096 issued to Grubman. Still another approach is a device that attaches to a household toilet and does not require removal for human use of the toilet. Devices of this type are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,772 issued to Schmid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,634 issued to Piccone; U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,738 issued to Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,429 issued to Hall; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,290 issued to O'Rork.
Certainly a toilet mounted device offers the benefits of less expense and more convenience than a permanent structure device. However, prior art teachings of toilet mounted devices require the human user of the toilet to either manually manipulate the device, or to tolerate an obstruction in the toilet. There is a need for a device that converts a commode which is alternately profiled to be available for use by a pet upon demand, and which automatically reverts to a profile required for human use.